


Duet

by Kalloway



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena: After The Revolution, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They fed off each other's passion, now more than ever.Inspired by their chapter in After the Revolution.





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, May 29 - “Without music, life would be a mistake.” (Friedrich Nietzsche)

They fed off each other's passion, now more than ever. Their music brought their audiences to tears and standing ovations. Kozue was radiant. And he... Miki couldn't help his own elation even if deep inside he was still torn between whether or not he was doing the right thing. Whether or not they were. 

They were both so happy, though. Their music became their life with each other and nobody even questioned; nobody who hadn't known them years before, at least. And for everyone, those memories were odd and fuzzy and covered in dust. They were easy to dismiss and just see the shining surface. Kozue and Miki, hands twined on the piano keys, glancing from the music to each other's eyes so quickly that it had to be imagined. 

Even if he was doing the wrong thing, Miki didn't think he regretted it. He knew Kozue didn't. They would never get back what they'd lost or patch over all the mistakes they'd made along the way, but it didn't matter. Not now. 

When they were alone, her mouth on his, her hands reaching to undo his jacket, Miki stopped questioning their duet, at least until the long silence after.


End file.
